


(Falling into your) Ocean eyes

by Rainy_Summer17



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Being a writer is difficult, Blake is just lost the whole thing lol, Carter Blake is bad at feelings, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fluff, Flustered gay, Gay, Gay Panic, Gay Sex, Grinding, Hate to Love, Have some mercy on him, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Not Ashamed, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, School Sucks, Smut, Staring, While Jayden just loves playing with him, dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26118790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Summer17/pseuds/Rainy_Summer17
Summary: Through distance, in a part of his head, Blake heard the voice of an old friend in college.《You'd fuck anyone who'd happen to have blue eyes if you could. You're a sucker for blue eyes, Carter》And while he laughed about it then, he couldnt deny now.As much as he wanted to.[Title by Billie Eilish-Ocean eyes)
Relationships: Carter Blake/Norman Jayden, Ethan Mars/Madison Paige
Comments: 26
Kudos: 24





	1. I feel like I'm the worst(So I always act like I'm the best)

**Author's Note:**

> I only recently played Heavy rain(yes, I'm late to it) without having ever heard of the game and damn, I didn't expect such things. Directly became my favorite game, and scrolling on AO3 on the heavy rain tag made me want to write that. Inspired by a blake x jayden ff I can't remember where Blake is obsessed by Jayden's eyes.
> 
> Also, english is not my mother tongue, I deeply apologize for any mistake. Comments and kudos are appreciated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is obssesed by his partener's eyes, too bad he happens to be an arrogant asshole(or thats what he thought).
> 
> [Title:Oh no-Marina]

Through distance, in a part of his head, Blake heard the voice of an old friend in college.  
《You'd fuck anyone who'd happen to have blue eyes if you could. You're a sucker for blue eyes, Carter》  
And while he laughed about it then, he couldnt deny now. Not when the tall agent presented himself to him, and even in the darkness of the night, its foggyness, Carter could see those blue eyes shine. He pushed those thoughts aside, he was his new partener, on a very important case, he couldnt fantasize this way. Even if Norman was handsome on top of that, it wasnt a reason. So he forced himself to forget it all for all the months that came, especially during the Origami Killer case. Jayden was handsome, yes, he had blue eyes, yes, and he was smart but damn if he wasnt a total asshole who thought he was higher than everyone. 

They fought a lot, everyone was aware of that. Carter never felt more relieved than then the day he learned Norman Jayden would be sent back to Washington, only to learn later on that he instead wouldn't leave, it was an order from the FBI. He felt so betrayed and angry, yet he couldnt do anything, just bare it. Wich he did. And as they were working on another case implying one women being frozen to death, the lieutenant was walking to Jayden's desk to have some news, even if he didnt wanna see the later's face. Sipping what was meant to be coffee but obviously failed to be, he entered without even knocking; he knew it pissed the younger man off and he sometimes liked to piss him a bit. That is when he noticed his -he hated to say it- partner working on the case on his desk. The tiny window here brought light into the room, and it illuminated Norman's eyes. They were blue, deep blue. They felt like beauty and comfort, and Carter would give anything to suck his dick right now.

-Blake?  
Asked the agent incrediously, looking at the older man. It is when said Blake snapped out of his thoughts and blushed-Actually fucking blushed- while looking at Jayden.

-O-Oh, hey uh...  
He stuttered. He fucking hated himself for it.

-The case, yes, I was coming to ask for the case. Has your smart mind found something helpful this time?  
Tried to pursue the older, with his normal irritated/sarcastic voice, yet there was still red expending on his cheeks. Norman huffed and rolled his eyes. His deep, beautiful blue eyes. Carter had never seen eyes that beautif-Why was he thinking that of this idiot?!

-Earth is calling Blake? Earth to Blake?  
Said Jayden loudly, snapping his fingers infront of the lieutenant's face who jumped in surprised, pulled out of his thoughts once again.

-Finally. Yes, I found something. A place where one of the suspects may hide. Are we going or you're gonna stare at me all day long?

The blush on his cheeks became more proeminent and his eyes grew big.

-What the f-I wasn't staring at you! I can't even bare the sight of your face. Yeah, we're going, let's go, said the older man as he barged outside, not looking back. What the fuck was happening with him. What the fuck, since when?

-Blake, are you ok-

-Yes Ash, perfectly fine!  
He said in a irritated voice trying to hide his red face as he took his coat. 20 minutes later, both Norman and Carter were sitting in their car, stuck in the traffic.

-Damn, why so much traffic suddenly? Why does the karma hate me so much? What could even be worse than being stuck here?!

-Being stuck here with you?  
Suggested the blue eyed boy as he looked at the window on his right.

-For once I agree with you, he said turning his head to look at his partener. There he was, looking outside, even if there was nothing interesting to see. It was like everything was better than looking at Carter-But that didn't bother him. What bothered him, tho, was the way Jayden's eyes were shining under the sun. The way his blue eyes, as blue as the deepest ocean, seemed so hollow, so...Captivating. His pale skin, a bit golden on this summer day, the little scar on his cheek-Where did he got it?- and his long fingers, his skelleton hand...Jayden was really thin, he should eat a bit more, thought Blake while he looked at him. There was something just etheral at the sight he was witnessing and for once, he didn't hate himself for thinking all that, he was too far in his mind for that.

-Blake, what the fuck are you looking at? What do I have on my face?

Asked the younger suddenly, seemingly confused.

-The window...  
Was the only answer coursing Blake's mind.

-You have one on your side. Anyways, there is traffic both side, what do you think you'll see more on my side? Stop looking at me, what is up with you?

-I wasn't looking at you! Why would I? I have no reason to!

-Indeed, so stop doing it.

And Jayden looked again at the window, leaving Blake panicked and full of guilt. Fuck this ride, it would be way too long and he couldn't wait to keep moving to forget what just happened. And maybe to forget the dryness of Norman's voice when he talked to him and the way it may have hurted him-But he'd never say it.


	2. The sight of you leaves me weak(there are no words left to speak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title: Can't take my eyes off you
> 
> A look on Carter's past and just him being gay over Jayden(but denying it of course)

Carter's eyes have always been a complex for him, as weird as it sounded. They were supposed to be blue, and sometimes, if he was lucky, light would be on his side and it would appear okay but most of the time(almost always) his eyes were faded, dull, ugly, didn't seem blue at all. It just seemed empty. At first, he interpreted the strong feeling inside him at the sight of blue eyed people as jealousy. Later on, during his teenage years, he finally understood that it was more than just jealousy-It was attraction. Carter found blue eyes so pretty, mysterious, he liked the sight of it as weird as it sounded. It had never been a secret to anyone that the man was interested in both girls and boys; anyone who ever went in a nightclub with him saw it well. His attraction was stronger for the girls tho, and he fucked and dated more girls than guys-Most of them having blue eyes. His ex girlfriend was a pretty, blonde girl with blue eyes, super nice, and Carter didn't even know why it ended, as she was good company. He just felt the need to leave her-a bit after he met Jayden, but if you'd ask him, it was just a coincidence-. She was gorgeous and so were his eyes, but he couldn't lie; he'd never saw prettier eyes than Jayden's. They were like a diamond, shining and so complex. He noticed at the same moment that he was starring once again, wich made him quickly look away. He needed to organize his thoughts. Norman was cute sometimes, yes, when he smiled happily after finally finding the right thing, and when he had this little habit of playing piano on his desk while he was bored and/or lost in his thoughts. But those were far from his only habits; he sometimes licked his lips without reason, squint his eyes when he was trying to understand something, play with his hair when he was concentrated or just play with his nails. All that was usually cute, he couldn't deny.

"Carter, how the fuck do you know so much about the idiot's habits? How much have you been watching him?"

He decided to push the little voice in his head aside, he didn't need it right now.

So. Norman was also pretty. He was usually correctly dressed-always in his goddamn suits tho-, had a correct haircut and seemed to take care of his skin. He had the prettiest eyes Carter has ever seen and had a great ass too-something Carter only saw by accident, of course. He was a pretty boy. And Nornan could be nice if you didn't piss him off, he seen it with the way he had so much empathy for some people he couldn't himself care less about, he would definitively do everything he could to help people. Plus, Norman was smart, there was no doubt in that. He was quick to find clues and put it all together and a overall good partener if he wouldn't always be so stuck up on his ideas; tho Carter had to admit there was some times where he was indeed right, even if he would never admit it to the said man. Norman Jayden was a good man, it was true, and nobody could deny it, it wasn't Blake's fault if his partener was that way. But he was also an arrogant asshole who thought he was always better and always right, and that couldn't be ignored or changed, even with those pretty eyes of his and all those qualities.

-Cartah?  
Norman's voice, accent thick, filled the previous silence in the car. Blake had to admit he kinda liked his cute accent, even if he denied it all the time.

-Hmm?

-You have pretty eyes.  
And he turned his look back to the window.


	3. (I'm falling down) You're my lucid dream, I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake is very flustered, probably the antichrist, and is annoyed. Norman likes flustering him. A lot of gay panic.
> 
> [Title: One(Lucid dream)-Golden child]

Blake's eyes widened, and his brain probably left him for some reasons, he was so confused. Why the sudden comment?

-I-Uh, thank-Thank you?  
He said awkwardly, still lost at the sudden comment. His cheeks became slightly red and he couldn't help but to look away. Norman, him, looked at his partener with a big grin at seeing such a thing.

-Ya know, Blake, he started as his hand posed itself on Blake's hand that was on his tigh.   
-You're cute when you want to, he finished, removing his hand, smiling and looking back at the sky. Never a sentence made more of a mess inside of the lieutenant's body than this one. His heart started tumping against his chest, he didn't know how to act anymore. He kinda missed the contact of Jayden's soft skin on his own but he wouldn't say it out loud. For god's sake, he wasn't a 13 year old girl with her crush! He had to take control of himself, Norman had already seen too much, and he seemed damn well happy of it. Wait-Was the asshole only toying with him? 

-Jayden what the fuck are you doing?!

Asked the older in a defensive way, eyes widened in concern and anger.

-Nothing, lieutenant, replied the latter with an innocent smile, emphazing on the "lieutenant" to mock him.

-Don't fucking call me like that!

-Oh? Why not? I thought you liked when I adressed your apparent superiority. Or should I call you sir instead?  
Norman's voice was dripping with sarcasm, yet a smile was on his face-The kid seemed to have fun.

-Oh, go to hell and stop that circus for god's sake!  
Begged the older cop as he passed a hand on his face, annoyance taking back on him. That only made his partener laugh.

-I'm not the one who's the antichrist here, Cartah. 

The said Cartah rolled his eyes at the memory.

-I'm definitively not going to the realm of shadows soon so you can shove whatever you think up your ass, kiddoh, said the lieutenant with apparant sarcasm, and that made Norman laughed.

-Of course you won't. Would be a shame if I had the peace.

-Yeah, really, replied the other with a sigh. That's when he finally saw the cars infront move and he thanked god or whatever above for stopping this nightmare already. He hitted the gas pedal and quickly went on, looking at the road. Hopefully they would arrive fast and get on with it as fast. It would distract him from this shitty day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was looking at the scene where Jayden tried to make Nathanael drop the gun with psychology and it makes me laugh my ass off how he talks about Blake being the antichrist.
> 
> Might not be wrong tho(I hate the character in the game because he's just plain stupid and violent but writing him and reading him is fun. I guess I'm not alone because Blake was a fucking asshole in the game and we probably all wanted to hit him at some point. No one cares anyways, just felt like saying it lol)


	4. (In other words) Please be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Going a bit in Norman's head, and the surprise he has on a faithful day.
> 
> [Title:Fly me to the moon-Young K cover]

It took a couple of days to find the suspect and bring him back to interogation but they did it, and he was now infront of them. Both of Norman and Carter were in the room, as Jayden tried to make him say something helpful-Nothing seemed to come out of his mouth, even after hours.   
-Let me handle that, said Carter as he posed his hands on the table, overing it and Norman was just so tired that he sat back next to them and waited for what was to come. He thought it also was a waste that Carter was such a violent guy when he was so pretty and could be caring in his own ways sometimes, like the time he entered Norman's hotel room during one of his withdrawals to scream at him to stop his bullshit and that if he took one more sneeze of Triptocaine, that he would have it shoven up so far inside him it would come out his mouth, then helped him clean the mess he made and stayed with him. Even if Carter was an asshole most of the time and was kinda playing tough, he seemed to be a good man if he actually let down his walls...Wich he didn't seem to. He was preparing himself to see Blake beat up a suspect again, but he just looked at the man, trying to calm his anger. Nothing new. Usually, he took deep breaths, screamed a couple of times then started beating the shit out of the guy while Jayden tried to stop him. He was actually praying to god that Blake would go a bit easier today. He wasn't asking for him to not beat up the man, he knew he'd do it, he wasnt dumb, but just to at least not beat him until he fell unconscious because he knew damn well he didn't have the energy to handle that today, as selfish it sounded, but he was just so worn out.

-Look...You have a wife, right?

Said the older man, wich took Norman by surprise. Where did that sweet, just tired voice came from?

The man only nodded.

-You said she was waiting for you at home. How would you feel about knowing one day that she would never ever be coming back? How would your daughter feel about that? Imagine getting home one day and seeing she isn't here, that your little girl tells you she's searching mommy. Wouldn't it break your heart?

The man's voice was so sweet and compassionate that Jayden almost fell off his chair. Who knew that Blake was hidding such thing in himself...It seemed like something he could say himself, as it was a known thing-especially in psychology degree-to take people's heart by talking about something they care a lot about. It Carter did it so sweet, so convincing that the man actually started crying and Jayden took his notebook, he felt the confessions coming and for once, for once it wasnt because of him or because of violence. The confessions indeed came and they had everything they needed at the end of the day. Nornam returned to his desk, confused as what just happened but happy. It was the first time he saw the older man being calm and sweet and he seemed so nice that way! It almost frustrated him that he couldn't get this treatement from the older, as it was way much nicer.

-Hey Jayden, I heard your car was broken and I'm coming back home, want a ride?

He said as he entered Jayden's desk, he seemed so tired, dark circles under his eyes, voice as gentle. Probably the tiredness, Norman thought, but damn, he wasn't going to miss wich was probably his only chance at seeing his partener be nice, he should celebrate it, he thought jokingly as he took his things.

-Yeah, I wouldn't say no, answered the youngest, and he was soon in the car of the lieutenant.

Isn't it dangerous to be in a car with him if he's tired to the point of not being a total ass?

Was Norman's last thought before the car started. Well, too late. Maybe he would die today. It was sad he didn't have time to say goodbye to his family. Maybe his death was just meant to be. At least he saw Blake being nice once before dying, a good accomplishement.

-Norm...

The deep voice of the man next to him echoed through the car. It was tired and quiet. Jayden didn't have the strenght to reply, just let him continue.

-Your eyes are pretty too, he said in all honesty as he was driving to his home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't expect to write this tonight but here we are


	5. I'm slipping through the cracks of your cold embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blake asks something unusual, and Jayden is left with a weird impression.
> 
> [Title:Let me down slowly-Alec Benjamin]

The rest of the ride was mostly silent, even tho it took some minutes to Jayden to finally understand what Blake called him. He sometimes called him Norman but never "Norm" as it felt to intimate and friendly for a relationship like theirs but he seemed really tired today...Plus he said his eyes were beautiful. Norman almost wished Blake never got sleep again if it made him nice enough. And when Blake parked the car, Jayden starting to unbuckle his belt, the phone of the lieutenant ringed. It seemed to be an important call as Carter answered.

-Yes Mr Mars?

He said as he got out, leaving Norman alone and confused. Mister Mars as in, Ethan? The man he beaten up at the station and accused to be the kidnapper of his own son? What the hell? The call lasted some minutes meanwhile he got out off the car but waited curiously. It was probably none of his business but he wanted to know if the older cop would tell him what happened...Wich he just had to wait two other minute for.

-That's a...Kind of weird request, actually, but I was wondering if you'd be willing to come do babysitting with me? Well, kidsitting, whatever the fuck its called...

Still swearing, not something unusual.

-Uh, I guess so...But why me and who?

-Long story short, I went to apologize to Mister Mars some weeks ago, we talked a bit and I watched his son like 20 minutes because his boss came or whatever and he asked if I could maybe watch him a full day this time and he had no one else? But children make me nervous so I was wondering if you could help...You look good with children...

Norman noticed it was their first normal talk outside of work that wasnt heated...It was weird, to hear Blake talk to him in such a care-free way. And hearing he went to apologize to Ethan? Big surprise, he wasnt expecting that at all. Seemed like the older hided some things to his partener...His psychology degree didn't prepare Norman to that kind of men and he couldn't understand him that much.

-Oh, sure, why not...When is it?  
Replied the younger. He liked children but wasn't the best.

-It's at 10 on sunday. I'll come pick you up at 8, be ready, we'll go breakfast before, you really need to eat more, was the only thing he said before going to his car and going away. It left Jayden with the impression he was going on a date...When it clearly wasn't. And he wouldn't want a date with him!

Would he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter really is shit lmao   
> I still hope you people enjoyed it, comments and kudos are always appreciated!


	6. I'm just surviving everyday(Right at the edge of loosing my mind)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting inside Blake's head.
> 
> [Title: Life sucks-Hatfelt]

The first thing Blake did when home was to go to the bathroom, he definitively needed a hot shower. Home was a big word, he thought as he was showering. It barely felt like home or anything warm and nice to go back to, just a place in case he didn't have anywhee else to go. He still remembered how he fell in love with the house when he was freshly 26, thinking about how he would decorate it, make it all nice and the house he always wanted as a kid, not the mess he was living it. Guess he was wrong, because everything still was as empty and there was only the essential. It felt just...Empty, cold, but it was better than his childhood home. It was peaceful, at least...A bit too peaceful, silence was the master of the house and Blake almost missed the hits and the screams in the back of his mind, because silence was even scarier; it left him alone with his thoughts. He almost never was home anyways, so this usually wasn't a big deal. He just sighed and when he went out, he saw his face in the mirror. He took a moment to stare it in a way he never did before. He kind of avoided mirrors like the plague or only stared at them for 3 seconds to be sure he didnt seem like a total dumbass before going to work. It was the first time he took the time to inspect his face and his features so clearly...And he didn't hate it. He then noticed his eyes. They for once seemed blue and bright, like he had always dreamt of them to be. Jayden's sentence came back in his mind, and he couldn't help but to smile, as he went to sleep this night with a new liking to his eyes he never had. He when he slipped under the covers, maybe he had a tiny thought of wanting Norman against him. But he denied it, because he didn't like the bastared. He would never, he tried to convince himself as he went to sleep.


	7. Are you ready for it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning of their little "date"

The next day came quickly-Too quickly for the two men. They were back at work, still tired but better than the day before-Wich meant the usual Carter was back, in all his grumpyness and bitchyness. Norman didn't miss that at all, but he just guessed that he was used with the time. He didn't know why he hoped naively the day before that the nice and sweet Carter would stay when he knew it was just because he was unusually tired. He sighed as he saw the older man being pushy and agressive towards someone he couldn't even recall the name of-He just knew he worked with them sometimes. And the rest of the week went just as bad or should I say usual, until sunday came. Norman didn't dare text or call the lieutenant, just hoping he would respect what he said and that he wouldn't be a goddamn pain in the ass. It was around 7h50 when he saw a white van park itself on the parking lot. He came, and earlier. Well, coming earlier was a Carter thing, but to a breakfast he invited Jayden? He never thought it would happen. Carter got out of his car, dressed in a simple t-shirt with a nirvana logo, a brown coat hanging on his shoulders and blue rippped-probably by accident- jeans. It was the first time Norman ever saw his partener in non-work clothes. He felt really poorly dressed with his oversized hoodie and his joggings, before remembering that it wasn't a damn date. It was just a normal breakfast. Well, as normal as it can be with your work partener who's a grumpy asshole but also hates you. He wondered if Carter regretted asking him that, and the little way between the driveway and his front door now seemed super long, as he watched his partener approach him.

-Well, won't you get up? I'm not taking you in my arms like a princess, no matter how much you want to.

The tone was cold, not stranger to Norman's ears but...There was a little something in it that he couldn't describe. Annoyance but...In a good way? And the mere image of Blake taking him princess style to the car made him laugh out loud, as he went to it, followed by the smaller.

-Well, Blake, don't ya wanna be my charming prince?~

The said man only rolled his eyes.

-Get in the car before I change my mind and decide to let you on the middle of the road.

Norman faked a cry, hands on his heart, as he sat on the passenger's side-just like always.

-But I thought you loved me!  
He exclaimed dramatically, and that made a little smile curl on the lieutenant's lips as he sat on the driver side.

-Shut up Norman, he said, but it wasn't cold or mean-It seemed fond.


	8. Rayon de soleil dans le noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another car ride, a bit of fluff, they're cute.  
> But still dumb af.
> 
> [Title:Rayon de soleil-Kikesa]

During the ride, Blake of course watched the road, but also couldn't help to stare at his partener when it was safe to do so. His eyes were brighter than usually, wich was a captivating sight the lieutenant wanted to keep in his mind forever. Also, seeing him in something else than his work clothes made his body go warm for some reasons. In his suits, he looked so tall and clean, but right now, hair a bit fluffy from sleeping and wearing clothes too big for him made him look so adorable and almost smaller than the other. Blake wanted to wreck him. The train of his thoughts were then interrupted by Jayden's hand on the car radio. He opened it and a rythm Carter knew for some old memories was playing, and Norman started singing it softly, happily. Seeing his usually serious and straight focused partener sing like that, cutely, made his heart flutter.

What was that? Why did his heart decided to suddenly get involved?  
(Because Blake thought he only got involved now and not before)  
The weather outside seemed to darken as Jayden was still singing that dumb annoying song, but it seemed like a ray of sunshine through the dark. Something that pierced Blake's heart of stone; even if he didn't wanna admit it. And Norman's head snapped all of a sudden, it was like he just remembered he wasn't alone in the car and that someone else-Carter Blake-could hear him. The latter smiled, his partener was so cute.

-You can keep going. Never thought you'd be a good singer, Jayden, he teased, earning a gentle hit on the shoulder. That made him smile even more, even despite the rain falling on the window. Today was a good day and he felt happy for once, why not show it?


	9. Desire, two souls on fire(make me feel some type of way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff in this angsty word. They're cute.
> 
> [Title:Two souls on fire-Bebe Rehxa]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if I said it but, this isnt beta-ed. But if someone wants to correct me, they can! I'd like it, actually, because I'm a trash at english and my fic sucks but I still like it. So feel free to comment mistakes or whatever, it really means a lot to writers when you commant and make them wanna continue! :)  
> I hope yall are having a great day(also, school sucks)

They went to a little breakfast restaurant that was well known in the city. Actually, both boys went there plenty of times with the rest of the team, but usually, Carter talked with people he mostly didn't care about and Jayden either pretended being sick or just sipped his glass of water while looking away. Going just the two of them would be different. There never came a day where Norman would have thought he'd end up eating in a restaurant normally with the lieutenant on a sunday morning oustide of the job. That seemed too unrealistic yet it was happening, and Norman couldn't exactly complain because it didn't bother him that much, since the older man seemed nice for once. They got out of the car and took a table once inside. They sat normally, just looking at each other without talking, almost shy. They were close-They've already been closer-but they were close in a...Normal? Friendly? Situation, when they usually were only close to hit each other. It was when a waiter came without warning, and smiled at the two.

-Are you or your boyfriend decided on something?  
She asked nicely, but it threw both boys out of guard.

-U-Uh no, was the only thing Carter managed to answer, red and confused. She then said to call her when they were decided and went away, leaving them to look at each other. They only had to stare for 1 minute that they started laughing out loud both, they were ridiculous.

-What do we even look like?  
Asked Jayden as he laughed.

-A lovesick couple who'd suck each other's face off at any given occasion. Want a bit of sugar, honey?  
Replied Carter with the sweetest smile he could fake, wich made the agent laugh even more. The lieutenant laughed too. They both looked crazy but didn't care, just appreciated the nice moment they had together. It felt weird but welcomed, to be so informal and laughing hard, just like they were friends for so long. As if they didn't try to choke the other at any given occasion before. And when they finally decided what to take, not without throwing some jokes at each other before, they commanded.

-And what will sir take as a beverage?  
Asked the waiter nicely, and the only answer blake could muster was:  
-My boyfriend will take the same thing as me, he said as an impulse.

Norman just blushed madly, not correcting him, just waiting for the waiter to go away. When she did, the only thing the younger could do was lookibg at his partener, eyes big.

-B-Boyfriend?

-Aren't we supposed to be a lovestruck couple?

He winked, wich made Jayden even more shy. Carter smiled, proud to have this effect on the younger.

-Fuck you, he said when he saw the proud smile on the oldest's lips. The other was toying with him, but it wasn't mean this time...It felt different. And when they ate, the older couldn't stop rubbing his foot or just annoying him. And that made Carter smile, he didn't stop. That weirdly didn't annoy Jayden as it should. And when they finished, they exited to the car, happily. 

-I hope you're good with kids, Norm, was the only thing the cop said before turning on the car. Norman hoped he did, and was curious to see what his partener was like with kids, too. It was definitively an interesting day.


	10. I see a little house, on the hills(and children's name)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff, starring cute little Shaun.
> 
> [Title:Fools-Rm and jk(cover)]

Norman didn't know where to stand, as he entered Ethan's house. It was calm and sunny, as he imagined it. He looked around shyly, then turning to look at his partener, who entered the place as he almost owned it. He seemed to be used. Seconds later, hearing the sound of the door closing, Ethan appeared along with his son.

-Hi Lieutenant, I couldn't thank you enough. Madison's in the car, but we both thank you. Oh, agent Jayden! You're here too, a big thanks to both of you. You'll be okay for today?

The father talked sweetly, face glowing in comparaison to the last time the agent saw him. He seemed to have heal from most wounds, and seemed significantly happier than before. His little boy was jumping next to him, staying close to his dad. Carter agreed they were fine, and some banalities were exchanged before Ethan left, his son now in their hands. Later, Norman found himself cooking in the kitchen, as Blake played with the little boy. Jayden walked to the backdoor when it was done, to tell them to come eat when his words died in his troath. Seeing the lieutenant, playing so softly with the boy, so happily, it did something to the younger. Blake seemed like a child too, smiling, it was like...Like the older was living something he never lived before, even as simple as it was. It made the taller wonder what kind of childhood his partener had, were his parents home or weren't? He knew almost nothing about his partener. He stayed in his thoughts until seeing his eyes. They were usually greyish-blue, but now, under the sun and with a smile on his face, they were deep blue, like an ocean, eletric. It was fascinating to watch and Jayden was mesmerized, mouth agap.

-Jayden?

The older cop was now looking at him, out of breath and eyes big as a doe's. Just like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't or embarassing. Norman thought it was cute. The silence was then broke by Shaun's laugh, vivid and joyful, under the horrified face of the older cop.

-W-What's funny?!  
Aksed the latter, cheeks red and eyes still big.

-You two make me think of dad and Madison. He always get shy whenever Mad stares at him. Are you two together?

Shaun's head was tilted to the side, curiosity as clear as a day on his face. It ended Blake, who choked on his saliva, looking offended. Norman was just shocked, agap, his eyes on his partener.

-No! No, we-We're both boys...  
In the panic, it was the only thing Carter found to say.

-And? It's okay! My dad has two gay friends. Boys can be together!

-Shit, yes, of course they can, it's not what I meant!

And while the smaller went on explanations, stuttered on how being gay was alright but just they just weren't, and Jayden stood there, fingers twitching. He almost wanted to argue that yes, he was, but it wasn't the time nor was it needed. Maybe two wreks ago, he would have believed that Carter was straight. But not now...As much as he hated him, thre was just something so...Unexplainable between them, something not straight at all. And, when Shaun started running away, that Carter followed him saying he would catch him; just like a father with his son, Jayden thought that maybe, maybe he didn't hate him that much. 

Norman ended up joining them. Shaun won, and they ate two houes late, but it didn't matter to them.


	11. I can hear it calling(loving the way you wanna talk)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally, they kiss  
> [Title:Love talk-WayV]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I never realized how much car scenes there were but seems like I put a lot of those, sorry lol. Also, yes, the next chapter will be a smut(kinda soft, tho)

Blake, as they just started driving, took a look at the taller's eyes. He was in his thoughts, and the moonlight made his eyes shine even more. It was beautiful, and they kind of made him feel safe.

-Cartah?  
Blake loved his accent, even if he first hated it. After one year, he got used to it. Calling each other by their first name was getting more common between them, and the oldest loved how his named sounded from the mouth of his partener.

-Yeah?

His voice sounded way raspier than he thought, in the echo of the car. The air between them was heavy, but not in a bad way. Maybe because it just felt different, but neither of them could explain now; it wasn't a priority anyways.

-Have you ever had things like that happen to you?

-Things like what? You're not very on point, Norm.

-You know, playing with your parents, or someone...

-Oh, that...

Carter took a breath, until he had to stop driving.

-Traffic?! Goddamn, at this hour?!

He grumbled, turning his head to look at his partener.  
His eyes were still shining, but of curiosity and slight concern. Even Ash, whom he trusted with the double of his keys, didn't know much about his childhood, only blurry moments that weren't that important anyways. Did he trusted Norman enough?

For the first time in his life, the answer was without a doubt "yes". 

-Well, let's say...My parents weren't much home and when they were, they either screamed or...Do more, yeah...

Carter looked down, biting his lip nervously. He may trust Norman, but that didn't mean he was completly comfortable doing it.

-I'm sorry you had to live that, you do not deserve such.

Blake's eyes then met Jayden's. He looked sincere, pretty sparkles in them. They just stared at each other, caught in the haze between them. His lips looked soft, too. He didn't regret thinking that for once. Their faces slowly got closer, their breath itching. And when their lips touched, it was like a wave. A sweet, pleasurable, wave going through both of them, shivers running down their spine. Blake couldn't get enough, his hands on top of Norman's, he was almost shaking; the agent seemed to go through the same thing.

-Fucking asshole, move!

The scream almost gave the older a heart attack, and he looked at the road. Everyone was long gone and he quickly started to drive again. His cheeks were red and his hands, slightly shaking. He made it to Jayden's house, not daring to look at him.

-So...We're here, said Blake shyly.

That's when he dared to look at him. They shared a look, like time had stopped. They didn't need to exchange a word before they were kissing again, invading each other's space and sharing the same breath.


	12. (Look into your heart) And you'll find love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fluff smut I promised!  
> And thanks to the comment of the last chapter, it motivated me to write it <3  
> I hope it wasnt too bad!  
> [Title: I'm yours-Young K cover]

Their mouth just moved together, kiss heated and bodies fumbling, maaking it hard for Norman to open his door. They only separated to breathe one second, and then kissing again. They didn't want to let go, pressed against each other as they made their way to the room. It was messy, all tongue and teeeth but they liked it that way. Their breath stopped when their pelvises touched, making them moan in the other's mouth. They couldn't stop grinding and kissing as they laid on the bed, hands shaking with need. It felt so warm, so good, they lost themselves in the pleasure it gave them to be so close. They wanted more and more, even when Carter's mouth was already on Jayden's skin and just kissed it so good, bruised it, marked it. His body seemed like a battlefield, all red and blue but it was so good. Soon, it was Blake's turn to be under, Norman's mouth on his anatomy, kissing and sucking it good, like he couldn't get enough. His deep moans reverbated through the room, making the taller shiver of want and need. After multiples kisses and hickeys, hands wandering on both bodies and clothes on the ground, Jayden found himself under his partener, moaning his name as he just felt so good and deep. It was so special, so sweet, so unreal between them but neither of them thought about what they usually were, busy thinking about what they were at the moment, bodies moving against each other. They loved it, silenced room now filled with noises of skin on skin.

-A-ah, fuck, Norm, I love you, I'm so glad I met you

They made it to the 7th sky after minutes, panting and lost in each other. After cleaning, they laid in bed together, so tired but feeling so good. And before falling asleep, Carter took a look at the younger's face, his lazy, warm smile and his tired blue, diamond eyes. They were mesmerizing.

-Love you, said the other as an automatism and he fell asleep against him. Blake smiled, feeling good and feeling home for the first time in ages. 

-Love you too Norm, he said and they fell asleep together, tangled.


	13. And I hold a piece of you(Don't think I will just forget about it)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norman's past and his thoughts.  
> [Title:Paper hearts-Jungkook]

When Norman woke up the next morning, it was in a cold and empty bed. The clock on the wall showed 7h30, and he let out a long sigh, followed by a groan at the soreness he felt. They usually only started work at 10h00, so Carter was a bit too early. It didn't surprised the agent, he kinda expected it from his partener. It, at least, gave him time to think. He couldn't believe he slept with that psychopatic and unbalanced asshole. The worst was that he loved ut and his brain didn't even try to deny it.

Tho, if there was something he also couldn't deny, it was that Carter could be enjoyable....When he wasn't grumpy and stubborn. He hated admitting it-Probablt his own stuborness and pride. His partener had been lovely and... Nice, the last day. Also, his childhood probably explained his comportement: if he grew up with violent parents, it was logic he would be that way too. It didn't excuse it, tho, but it explained. Even if, most of the time, he couldn't read Blake properly, it was a thing he guessed. Carter seemed like a lonely man with a lonely childhood. It reminded him of himself, in a way. Sure, he had been gifted with a big,pretty house and lovely parents, his dad had never been much home. He was a cop, probably what lead Norman to the same path. He remembered looking at his father work in his desk, hearing him talk with his work parteners and being amazed, finding it just so interesting. He wanted to help people and be a hero, too. He remembered his mother telling him with an apologetic smile that "dad isn't here once again" and him being sad but understanding; he grew used to it anyways, it was alwaya like that. Life at home still wasn't that bad back then. He often found his mother in the kitchen, singing and making food when he came home from school. Her voice was soft and pretty and it calmed it. And when she played piano in the living room, he sat on the ground and listened to her. All that was before his 10th anniversary. He came home happily that day, expecting his dad to be there because he promised him! When he enetered, he only saw his mother smiling sadly, eyes puffy and red, telling him that his dad was sorry but couldn't be here again. Norman couldn't do anything but to accept it, even if he was disapointed. They celebrated a bit but his mom seemed down, and the new came the next morning; if his dad wasn't there that night, it was because he was shot to death. He'd never come back. After that, nothing ever was the same. His mom was always at work too, and when she wasn't, she seemed empty. She didn't smile and hum anymore, didn't play piano in the living room(it was one of the reason Norman learned to play himself, to make the house less empty), and just wasn't herself anymore. Jayden then had to do everything by himself. They ended up moving in a small and ugly appartement where he was alone most of the time. When he went to training school to become a cop, he was surrounded by rich and happy daddy's son. They mocked him, his mother and their appartememt and everything he basically had. Norman waa calm and nice and he hated hurting people but he was tired of it so he got in a lot of fights. He was so happy when he started working for the F.B.I, wich means less assholes and more recognization. Maybe it was why Carter was so rude? If you're not a tall and strong rich guy, you'll get harassed in the police and even by suspects sometimes. Sure, it didn't excuse anything but now the agent understood better. Carter seemed to think they were 100% different when they gone through similar things at times. He wanted to see how Blake could really be, behind his though persona. He'd do what he could. But for now, Carter would probably ignore him a but before going back to normal; he couldn't avoid him forever, right?

Or at least he hoped. For now, he needed to get dressed and go to work. He'd get to talk to Blake soon, anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys can't say I don't do anything for yall lmao, because I wrote this on a hury to finish it and now my thumb is turning purple(i apply pression on it when I write and since I hurt it recently, it becomes blue or purple sometimes. I really love this chapter by the way, I hope I could picture Norman in a correct way.


	14. (Hiding from the sun) No I was never one for pretty weather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's going on in Blake's head that same morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I'm not dead!! I'm so sorry, school took a lot on me. I started writing the next chapter and I'll try to be more active now. Hope you'll like this one!(even if it's really short I know I'm sorry)
> 
> [Title:Siren-Kailee morgue]

The sun was high in the sky, for once, birds were singing and everyone was having fun outside; a couple of employees even declared sick to take advantage of the sunny day. Meanwhile, Blake was in the office, groaning as he tasted the horrible coffee of the station. It was all grey and sad there and the lieutenant thought that Norman was right when he said the coffee tasted like poison. Maybe he would die soon.

Norman...

Fucking hell, he were he was, thinking about him again. He couldn't stop thinking about anything involving him at least at little since morning. He hated it. It made him want to slap himself in the face. He walked to his desk, sipping more of this horrible beverage; he hoped the taste would distract him of all those thoughts. As he made his way in the office, an old man catched his attention: it was Perry.

-Mr Leighton!

The blue eyed man exclaimed as he walked to him quickly, flashes of the last night coming to his mind.

The warmth of his skin, his touch, his voice...

Fuck no! He had already been too soft with that FBI agenr. He wouldn't become lovey-dovey. He didn't want to get hurt again and love was bullshit anyways.

-Yes Blake?

The old man's voice irritated Carter and he absolutly hated him but at the moment, he was happier of seeing him than he would if Norman walked in.

-I want a new partener, he said in a breathe. He was sure of it. It would help him, isn't it? He would focus on work better, he wouldn't have anyone to tell him what to do or do him the moral. He had been rather ineffective since Jayden arrived, it would really be the best for him. He was sure of it.

Even if he felt his heart break a little. It was probably just an illusion.


	15. You make me crazy(you know you do)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The realizations. 
> 
> Norman has had enough of this little game.
> 
> (Title from Monster of Exo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO ISNT DEAD
> 
> Yeah sorry I was busy with school and I'm extra lazy. I already started writing the next chapter so it should be all good :)

Norman had been called in as soon as he stepped in and he truly didn't know what to expect. His morning had been shit, his back still hurted and he had to taste that horrible station's coffee. He didn't think anything could make his morning worst, to be honest. 

Well, seems like he was wrong. 

《You're gonna have a new partener》 

Jayden had make the mistake to sip his coffee as he listened to his boss. As soon as he heard that, he choke rather violently on his drink. 

-Excuse me what?!  
He then proceeded to hear bullshit on how it was a better idea, how changing partener made a mind more sharp... 

Like he thought, bullshit. He knew it had something to do with Blake, was convinced of it. There was NO WAY he would ever accept anybody else. Being with Carter had been so difficult, so exhausting, and he wouldn't accept having did so much work with someone for nothing. Norman had never been a difficult person, accepting whatever came his way. He hated being difficult anyways, but he would be now. It wasn't just work, not anymore. The thing between him and his older colleague had became a personal thing, even tho it was very blurry. Despite all the hatred and frustration he had towards Carter, it slowly became affection with the time. He had to deal with it, and so did Blake-Who only wanted to escape and hide. It couldn't go on like that forever. As he walked to his desk, all his mind could do was replay old moments with his colleague. The time at the restaurant, the little jokes they used to tell each other, and this night...No, he couldn't let go so easily. He didn't want to, he wanted to fight for something else than his life for once. 

Norman wouldn't go home without answers; he would even follow him home if it meant he'd get a talk. And he knew he would get one.


	16. (Ain't no looking back) Got so much love on my chest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The answers Norman searched.

Turns out, finding Carter's address was way less difficult than Norman thought. He only had to check a bit in some police employees files and he found what he was searching for. He felt a bit like a psycho for doing such things but what else could he do? Let Blake avoid him forever and acts like nothing happened? 

No way, he wasn't a coward. And he knew Carter had a good end, saw the cracks through the agent's mask. That's what got the youngest coming for more, not letting go. He was a curious man by nature and there wasn't better enigma than Carter Blake. Their relationship was like a game at start, he wanted to see where it would end up, not minding too much. But after so much time, he may have gotten attached to that game a little too much. He knew he had fallen in too deep, but also knew he wasn't the only one. The lieutenant was obviously bad at feelings, and so was he, but he firmly believed they could sort it out together. 

They had to.

Norman couldn't recall a time he had been this nervous, walking on the street. Nor shaking so much, except when he wasn't taking his drug. He hated it, hated that the one making him feel this way was Carter, the guy who avoided him. He really hoped he was right about not being the only one. 

Jayden sighed in relief at seeing his partener's car in the driveway. He wanted answers, but waiting for him to get home would've made him seem like a big psychopath and he most definitely didn't want that. 

The taller man approached the door and knocked two times, praying for Blake to answer. He wasn't about to break in either... 

-Wha- 

The man seemed surprised to see him, which was expected. And dumbly, the agent froze as well, suddenly not knowing what to say even tho it was all he thought about yesterday. God, why was he such an idiot? 

-Are you gonna stand there forever?! Go awa- 

Blake was cut mid sentence by lips crashing on his own, and he almost fell forward. He would've normally thought "what the hell is that circus?!" but Norman made him weak, and he gave in the kiss. The contact seemed to have lasted forever when it ended, and Norman was standing there not really knowing what to do next, panting. 

-Get in, was all Blake told him with a sigh. And soon, he was in.

Both men were now sitting on the sofa, a cup of coffee in their hand. Norman had to admit it was the best one he tasted in a while, and he was glad he had something to occupy his lips. He felt like he would say shit otherwise. 

-I'm sorry... 

Once again, the younger man almost choked to death. It happened rather often those days.  
Blake, who had the biggest pride he ever saw, told him he was sorry? He couldn't believe it.  
But...Sorry for what? 

-Look I know I'm doing shit, fuck, Norman, you...Don't know what you're doing to me... 

The smallest man looked at him in the eyes for a moment, and Jayden almost felt disturbed. It was like there was a something between the words and his ears, he couldn't understand them fully. His brain was just not functioning. 

-That was horrible of me, but I can't stand being close to you anymore, damn, you...You're always on my mind, I don't know how to handle those feelings.. 

Feelings?  
The word echoed in Norman's head as his partener was looking at the ground, holding his breath. 

-What...What feelings? 

He had an idea, oh of course he did. But he wanted to hear him say it fully. Wanted to have the confirmation it wasn't one sided, that he had been right. And he prayed he was. 

-Damnit do you want a drawing? Of me, and you, and little hearts?? 

Blake was getting irritated. It wasn't the usual confession, but it was something so...Blake. And weirdly, Norman was completly alright with that. He even busted the biggest smile. 

-Maybe, are you a good artist? 

The eyes the older gave him were almost disappointed. It made him smile bigger. 

-Do you wanna be kicked out of my house? 

-No, I'd rather stay with you. You know, so I can watch you draw. 

Blake rolled his eyes. And for the third in 2 days, Norman almost choked to death when he heard Carter say those three words while cooking: 

-I love you. 

Swallowing down the coffee that almost killed him, he looked at his lover. 

-What did you just say?

Blake looked panicked, eyes opened wide.

-Uh, I-I love blue. Blue's such a pretty color, don't you think? Like your eyes. Have I ever told you I like your eyes? They're like...An ocean! Yeah...

The lieutenant tanded to ramble when he was panicked and the agent found it just adorable. 

-I saw that, from how often you look at them. But thanks, and love you too.

He saw Blake redden completly. Norman just smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is the end! It was a wild ride, writing that, but I'm glad I did. Thank you to everyone who read, left a kuddo and commented, it means a lot to me! I hope you all enjoyed this fic :)


End file.
